


Hope and Friendship

by giuly666



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And she took care of him and taught him everything, And they all listen to her, But her whole island was destroyed, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Her people killed, Hiccup is a spirit, Jack sees Hicca as his mother, Jack uses her wind currents with no problems, Just like Hicca sees Jack as her child, Only the dragons and the island itself survuved, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She moves everywhere around the world, She still has her dragons, She understood right away that her family and friends were gone, She was brought back 20 years after her death, She's 20 years old in appeareance, She's the spirit of wind and friendship and dragons, The vikings are already dead, Toothless is her second in command, all except the dragons, she can create dragons with her own will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: AU. Hicca was brought back many years after her family and friends were gone. She found out she was able to control the dragons, which were thankfully still alive, and that she could create more by just thinking it. She also controlled the winds. when Jack is born, she took him under her wing and taught him everything, going as far as to let him use her wind currents with no problem. She has her own palace, made of ice and hardened lava on the island that was once Berk, which is now a safe heaven for dragons. Jack lives there with her when he's not out creating trouble. When Pitch Black comes back to cause havoc, Hicca and Jack are chosen to become the next two Guardians but they both are against it. Jack doesn't want to be relegated to a duty, while Hicca doesn't care anymore for something that has nothing to do with her dragons. Will they change their minds? Will hope and friendship bloom?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read the books. As for Hicca's palace, think of Valka's dragon nest from HTTYD 2, only big enough to take over the whole Berk.
> 
> Her symbol is an eye-like oval and her color is a mix of black and red.
> 
> She's 6 feet tall.

Hicca and Toothless (Hicca still had her armor): 

This is the black and red symbol she has tattooed in the middle on her forehead and on the beige clip on her chest armor: 

 

**Hope and Friendship**

**_Prologue_ **

**_\-- Hicca’s P.O.V. --_ **

I’m flying with Toothless on an old village called Burgess, Pennsylvania, when I see a boy with white hair fall down. I frown. _Did he just use my wind?_ I direct Toothless there, mindful of keeping us hidden. I see the boy try to talk with a child, but the latter runs through the boy. I sigh and look at the moon, glaring. _Another one?!_ I get off of Toothless and walk to the boy, clearing my throat as I reach him. The boy turns to me with sad eyes before he starts walking away.

“At least let me talk…” I say, looking at his back. He stops and turns back to me with wide eyes.

“You… You can see me?” he asks. I put my hands on my sides and smile.

“Of course I can!” I say. He grins and jumps, before he runs to me and hugs me. I chuckle and hug him back. _At least he won’t feel lost like I did._

“Why can’t the others see me?” he asks as he moves back.

“Because we’re spirits, little one. They won’t be able to see us if they don’t believe we exist.” I explain. He becomes sad once more. “So, you used my wind…” I say, raising an eyebrow at him. He looks at me in alarm, before he slowly nods. “And you didn’t even ask for my permission…” I say, becoming serious. He looks down.

“Sorry, ma’am.” he says.

“Little one, you never have to be sorry. But, before I keep going, what is your name?” I ask him, smiling.

“Jack. Jack Frost, ma’am.” he says, bowing a little. I wave him off.

“Enough with that ma’am business. Name’s Hicca. Use it.” I tell him. He smiles and nods.

“Thank you, ma- Hicca.” he says.

“So, little Jack, do you have a home?” I ask him. He shakes his head.

“I don’t know, ma- Hicca. The Moon didn’t say anything.” he answers.

“Yeah, the Moon is useless most of the time. Brings you back, but doesn’t stick around.” I comment, shaking my head. “Well, young Jack, you can come live with me if you want.” I propose.

“Can I really?” he asks me, eyes wide. I nod.

“But I have to warn you. I live with many pests.” I say, grinning. Jack frowns, shaking his head a bit. “Hey, bud! Come meet our new roommate.” I say, turning back to my dragon. Toothless runs up and stops right in front of Jack, who yelps and falls down. “Jack, this is Toothless. Toothless, he’s Jack, the newest little spirit.” I say, introducing them. I watch as Jack stares at Toothless, before the little one raises his hand to touch my dragon’s muzzle. Toothless smells the hand, before he lets Jack pet him.

“Wow… Dragons are real?” the little one asks me. I nod.

“I’ve known them since I was still human, you know. Now I can control them and also create them.” I tell him.

“So, they’re the pests?” he asks. I nod.

“Still wanna come?” I ask him.

“Yes!” he says. I smile at him and turn to Toothless.

“You heard him bud!” I say, jumping on Toothless, before I take hold of Jack’s arm and drag him in my lap. Jack hugs me as Toothless takes off. I smile down at him. “You’ll get used to them.” I reassure him. He looks up and smiles, before nodding and looking at the world below. We arrive at my home, Berk. I hear the young spirit gasp at the beauty that is my island. Toothless flies us inside, where many other dragons are resting and playing. He lands and I get down, helping Jack on his feet.

“Woah… this is your house?” Jack asks, astonished.

“Beautiful, right?” I ask him. He nods, gaping at the palace made of ice and hardened lava. The floor is covered by soft green grass and there are many flowers on the cliffs. “This was Berk, many years ago. My family and I lived here with our dragons.” I explain to him. He turns to me, curious. “You can freeze whatever you want. The dragons won’t mind. Oh! Come!” I say, remembering something. I take his hand and drag him with me to the highest cliff, hearing him laugh. I whistle, looking at the sea below. Jack looks down too.

“What is it?” he asks me.

“Well, since you are Jack _Frost_ , I think you’ll like this dragon… He breathes ice.” I say, smirking. Jack’s eyes widen in disbelief as a new colossal white dragon emerges from the water. The dragon looks at Jack, who’s gaping at it, before he breathes out. I turn to Jack to see his hair covered in snow and I laugh, shaking my head. The dragon, Avalanche, goes back into the water. Jack shakes himself free of the snow and turns to me with a big smile.

“Wow, that was… wow.” he says, laughing.

“That is Avalanche. The biggest dragon I’ve ever created. He’s the protector of this house, while Toothless is the second in command.” I tell Jack, before I take his hand and bring him to meet the other dragons. The first we meet is my favorite Gronckle. “She’s Meatlug, a Gronckle. Then we have Barf and Belch, they’re a Hideous Zippleback. Then Stormfly.” I say, pointing at the beautiful blue dragon. “She’s a Deadly Nadder. Then, we have Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. Skullcrusher, a Rumblehorn. Cloudjumper, he’s a Stormcutter. They are my warriors, and the ones that control the other dragons and keep them in line when I’m away.” I explain to Jack.

“Woah…” he breathes out, sitting down.

“Like them?” I ask, worried.

“How could I not?” he asks me, grinning. I smile at him.

“Then, welcome home, little one.” I tell him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't have a hoodie. He has an armor similar to Hicca's, only white, instead of black. He also has a blue shirt underneath and a silver fur vest. He has dark grey pants and he's not barefoot anymore. Instead, he has dark blue knee high boots.

**Hope and Friendship**

**_Chapter 1_ **

** 300 years later **

**_\--Aster’s P.O.V.--_ **

I arrive at the North Pole, where North called us all. _Why did he even call me three days before Easter?!_ I froze my paws running here. I go near the hearth to warm up a bit while glaring at North.

“Oh, this better be good, North.” I threaten the Christmas Guardian.

“Sandy, thank you for coming.” North says, ignoring me. I finally get warm enough and follow the other Guardians to the other room.

“The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole.” North says, making me widen my eyes. He then points at the globe and I turn to look at it, not finding anything missing or wrong with it.

“Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!” Toothiana says, shocked.

“Yes! There was black sand covering the globe.” North explains. I frown at his words. _Wait, he said Pitch was here!_

“What, what...what do you mean black sand?” I ask him, confused.

“And then a shadow!” North continues.

“Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch.” I interrupt him, taking out a little egg to paint in order to keep myself calm.

“Well, ah, not exactly...” North says, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepish. _He called us here for nothing?_

“Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?” I ask Sandy, turning to him. The Dream Guardian creates a question mark on his head with his Dreamsand, making me huff. “Yeah, you said it, Sandy.” I comment, shaking my head and going back to paint the egg.

“Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly.” North says, making me narrow my eyes at him.

“Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas--“ I say, getting angry. Tooth is talking to her fairies, not helping the situation.

“Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas.” North says, making me sigh. He takes my egg from my paw and I shake my head, before I go after him to take my egg back.

“Here we go… North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up.” I tell my fellow Guardian, who’s playing with the egg.

“No matter how much you paint, is still egg!” North says, before I take the egg back.

“Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare.” I point out, angry.

“Why are rabbits always so nervous.” North asks, rolling his eyes.

“And why are you always such a blowhard!” I say. Toothiana’s blabbering is really making me even more angry.

“Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue.” North says, turning to her. I nod, agreeing with North on this.

“Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?” she asks, before going back to order her fairies around.

“Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?” I ask the Guardian of Wonder.

“I know it was him. We have serious situation!” he says, annoyed.

“Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs.” I tell him.

“Hey, I hate to interrupt the ‘We work so hard once a year club’ but could we concentrate on the matter--“ Toothiana tries to says, before we all ear a bell ringing. We all turn to see Sandy with an elf in hand. He looks angry. He signals a moon with his Dreamsand and then points at the sky. We all turn to see Manny peeking in.

“Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?” North asks, making Sandy huff in annoyance. We all turn to Manny then. “It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?” North asks. The moonlight shines bright and we watch at the floor, where a black silhouette is shown. I’d recognize that silhouette everywhere.

“It is Pitch.” I comment, turning to North, stunned. He pats his belly.

“Manny...what must we do?” he asks Manny. The moonlight gets even brighter and a circle on the floor opens. I frown, confused.

“Ah, guys, you know what this means?” Toothiana asks, confused, as a big gem comes out of the hole.

“He's choosing a new Guardian.” North says, excited.

“What?! Why?” I ask, shocked, as the gem shines with the moonlight.

“Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!” North says.

“Since when do we need help?!” I ask him, annoyed. _We’ve defeated Pitch alone, once._ The gem shines in two different colors.

“Two Guardians?!” North exclaims.

“I wonder who it's gonna be?” Tooth asks, curious. “Maybe the Leprechaun and the Groundhog?” she asks.

“Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog.” I pray. _Oh no, I don’t want him._ There’s a flash, before two figures appear on the gem, one blue and the other was black and red. I widen my eyes at the first figure, but I don’t really recognize the second. It looks like a woman, but her face seems to be covered by something.

“Jack Frost and the Dragon Lady?” North asks. I turn to him, curious.

“I know Jack Frost. He’s a nuisance. He likes to destroy everything. But the other I don't know. Who’s she, Mate?” I ask him.

“Hicca Horrendous Haddock III. She was Viking chief once. When all of her island was destroyed, Manny brought her back to take care of the Dragons. She controls the wind.” North explains.

“How old is she?” Tooth asks him.

“Very old. She was brought back in the middle of the eight century.” North says, frowning.

“Woah. But why Jack Frost? And how do we find her?” I ask North.

“Hicca took Jack in. In order to get her, we must find him.” North says, stroking his bearded chin in thought.

“Well, ah, as long he helps to, ah...to protect the children, right?” Toothiana asks.

“Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish...” I say, before North interrupts me.

“Guardian.” he says.

“Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian.” I say.

**_\--Hicca’s P.O.V.--_ **

“Toothless! Hey bud! How’s it going?” I ask him, smiling as he comes down. I’m feeding the new hatchlings. Toothless looks down at them and nuzzles them. “They are adorable, aren’t they?” I ask him, getting a nod back. “Wait until Jack sees them.” I say. Toothless starts laughing and I follow him, shaking my head. _Whenever there are hatchlings around, my boy becomes crazy with joy!_ I look out, sighing. “Hey Toothless, do you think he’s being good?” I ask him. My second in command furiously shakes his head, making me chuckle. “Yeah, right. Poor Stormfly.” I say, thinking at the Dragon that Jack became so attached to. She became his babysitter after the storm Jack made that horrible Easter Sunday. I go fly with Toothless, smiling at the new hatches of this years. Suddenly, there’s a cry. Its familiarity stops me dead in my tracks. Toothless turns and we see Stormfly flying to us, frantic. My heart stops. _Stormfly would never leave Jack behind, unless…_ I get angry, the wind currents becoming stronger. “Toothless, call the others. NOW!” I snarl. Toothless’ back shines blues as he calls my warriors. “Stormfly! Take me there!” I say, before the Dragon does as I ordered. She takes us to Burgess, Jack’s favorite city and I starts checking everything out. I find a flower on a stone floor and snow a few feet off of it. I narrow my eyes, feeling my claws elongating and my fangs coming out. I turn to Toothless, who is as angry as I am. I get on his back and we take off. “To the North Pole!” I roar, before we all fly there.

**_\--Jack’s P.O.V.--_ **

_Mom is sooo gonna kill me. Toothless too. And Stormfly._ I think, before I fall on the ground, or what appears to be the ground. I slowly get out of the sack, seeing two elves looking at me. I look up and see the Guardians. _Mom is gonna kill them first. Then she’ll let Melka eat me alive._ I shudder, thinking about the other new grey Bewilderbeast, Avalanche’s mate. _She’s sooo scary._

“Wow, you gotta be kidding me.” I say, looking up in awe. Suddenly, the two yetis the threw me into the sack grab me and make me stand. “Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down.” I say, angry.

“I hope the yetis treated you well?” North asks me. I take my staff back.

“Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.” I say, using my mother’s sarcasm. _Gods, she’ll get angry._

“Oh, good! That was my idea!” he says, proud of himself. He probably didn’t get the sarcastic tone.

“And it was also your idea to anger my mother to the point that she’ll come here asking for blood?” I ask him.

“What?” the bunny asks. I nod.

“Your yetis kidnapped me. Which means that my babysitter is gonna fly home to mom and all Hel will break lose.” I say. I’ve been trying to become friends with the bunny, but he always waved me off. Mom knows this. I wanted to have a father figure and the Easter Bunny was the one I saw the most. But now, now Mom will probably kill him too. As I think this, a screech freezes me. I hear whistling and I shut my eyes close, flying back. Suddenly, a blast burns the floor between me and the Guardians. I turn to the left and see Toothless shining blue, eyes two furious slits. I look at his back, and my breath get caught in my throat. Mom is feral. Eyes blazing blue, fangs and claws out. Behind her, the warriors are all ready to attack. I gasp when I hear a different sound. _No. No. No. Don’t tell me._ I look at the Guardians, who get ready to fight. I fly up and close to my Mom. “Mom! Mom, it’s okay! I’m okay! I’m fine!” I shout, raising myself in front of her. She stares at me and slowly calms down, as does Toothless. Mom stands up and takes my arm, dragging me into her chest and hugging me tight to her. I sigh, hugging her back.

“I thought you were dead… You could have been killed and I wouldn’t have been able to stop it from happening.” she whispers into my hair. I hug her tighter, before I feel her jump off of Toothless, who hugs both of us. “My child… My little one…” she whispers, nuzzling me. I chuckle at her antics, before she starts nuzzling my cheeks, making me laugh.

“Mom!” I try to protest, but she starts licking my right cheek and forehead. I relax, snuggling closer to her. Suddenly, I’m dragged away from her and the Dragons all starts licking me and hugging me. “AH! Mom!” I call out for her as Stormfly is covering me in saliva. She smirks.

“Sorry Hatchling, but you deserve this! How many times have I told you to stay on Stormfly’s back?” she asks, scolding me. I huff and relax, letting the Dragons nuzzle me. I watch as Mom turns to the Guardians. “So, whose idea was it to steal my child?” she snarls out, glaring at them. _Oh, no…_


End file.
